


Dalton Academy School for Boys

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Dalton Academy - Fandom, Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok this is my new baby, I wanted to write a story about what I think goes on at Dalton a lot of this story is my head-cannons. This is what my original idea of Behind the Blazer was going to be but that story has taken a different path than I had originally intended. I am still working in collaboration on Behind the Blazer but this is going to be one of my main focuses for a while. ^^ I hope you enjoy my view on Dalton Academy. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick sped down the street as fast as he dared he didn't want to get pulled over but his boyfriend needed him and come Hell or high water Nick was going to get to Jeff as fast as he could. Jeff had text him earlier and asked him to come get him, his father had gotten abusive again and Jeff had ran upstairs and packed his bag and was currently hiding in the tree-house in the front that his Father had either forgotten about or didn't think Jeff could get in it anymore. So now Nick was on his way to get his boyfriend and bring him back to his house….again. It seemed that every time Jeff went home Nick had to go rescue him, not that Nick minded he loved having Jeff stay at his house with him he just hated that Jeff’s Father felt the need to beat on him everytime he went home for the weekend. Jeff had text a few minutes ago and said his Father had left so Nick would be able to get Jeff and get out before he came back. Nick sighed relieved when he pulled in the drive and sure enough no one was home. Jeff’s car was still at school, he had taken a bus home so Nick didn't have to worry about that but he was afraid of what he would find when Jeff came down the ladder, Nick never knew how many new bruises Jeff would have. Nick pulled in the drive and honked signaling to Jeff that he was there and couldn't help a smile when he saw his boyfriend come down the ladder. When Jeff turned to him he could tell he had been crying but there were no bruises on his face this time thankfully. 

Jeff had been hiding in the tree-house for an hour or so when he heard Nick honk the horn he sighed relieved and climbed down the ladder pulling his bag with him. He hated coming home but he knew that he had to. He also hated to have to call Nick he knew Nick didn’t care and would come get him no matter what the time but he knew it hurt Nick to see him hurt. Jeff smiled to himself he couldn't believe that such a sweet caring guy like Nick loved him. His Nicky, his knight in shining armor would rescue him anytime he needed it and take him to his house. Jeff loved it at the Duval’s he always felt so safe and loved there he knew that’s what he should have here that’s what home was supposed to be. He looked back at his house and sighed he never felt safe here not since he had come out and received the first blow from his Father’s hand. Jeff shook his head and climbed into Nick's car.

Nick took Jeff's face in his hands and turned it side to side. "Did he hit you baby?" He asked looking for any signs of bruises on his face.

Jeff nodded and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. "This is the only one this time" he said tearing up again now that he was safe. 

Nick gave Jeff a sympathetic look. "Oh, Baby" he sighed kissing Jeff pouring all his love he had for Jeff into it. 

Jeff eagerly kissed back holding on to Nick's shirt like a lifeline. He gave Nick a small smile when they broke the kiss. "I love you so much Nicky" he said sniffling. 

Nick smiled back "I love you too Jeffy with everything I am" he said giving him another kiss before pulling out of the driveway and heading home. 

Once they made it back to Nick's house they went inside and were met by Nick's mom. "Nicholas, could you tell someone when you are leaving and where you are going" she said then stopped when she saw Jeff. Her face softened and she smiled "Nevermind I see why now" she said pulling both her sons to her in a hug. She may not have given birth to Jeff but he and Nick had been friends since they were small and then when Jeff came out and the abuse started he had hid here even before he and Nick had started dating. She had always loved Jeff like a son. She held Jeff out from here at arms length looking him over. "How many?" She asked softly.

Jeff lifted his sleeve "just one" he said.

Mrs.Duval nodded and kissed the top of his head. "James and I are going to take care of this" she said.

Both boys looked at her "How Mama?" Nick asked.

Your Father and I have a friend on the police department that also has a gay son and he doesn't agree with people mistreating their children because of their sexuality" she said showing them a notebook "this is our evidence of the abuse I wrote down every time Jeff came here with bruises and where they were I also have pictures. Your Father and I are going to go and get Jeff's things he can live here that way we know he is being taken care of" she said.

Both boys hugged her with tears in their eyes. "Thank you Mama" Nick said.

Jeff just nodded and hugged her.

She smiled hugging her boys. "We will go Monday while the two of you are at school. By the time you come home next weekend Jeff will be moved into your room Nick" she said. Both boys were 17 and she wasn't dumb enough to think they weren't having sex they shared a room at Dalton too. "Ok you two go get Jeff settled and pack for the week I'll call you for dinner in a bit your Dad should be home soon too" she said sending them on their way upstairs to Nick's room.

They headed up to Nick’s room and as soon as they were there Jeff dropped his bag and fell into Nick’s arms crying. Nick shook his head he hated seeing Jeff like this. He backed up onto his bed and sat down bringing Jeff with him and held him until he cried himself out. Nick rubbed Jeff’s back while he cried “Shh it’s ok baby you are safe now he can’t hurt you here and he can’t hurt you anymore now since Mama and Daddy are going to get your things Monday. The school knows about your home life they won’t let him pull you out of Dalton I promise you are safe.” he said.

Jeff just nodded while he cried he couldn’t stop he had been holding a brave face in front of Mom but he couldn’t do it anymore he had to let it out. He loved how understanding Nick was he never judged just held him and let him cry himself out every time. Jeff didn’t know what he had done to get so lucky to have Nick but he thanked God and every other deity he could think of everyday that he did have Nick. 

Nick sat rubbing Jeff’s back smiling when Jeff started to sniffle instead of cry. “I hate seeing you so sad baby” he said 

Jeff smiled and grabbed a tissue from the box by Nick’s bed to blow his nose. “I’m sorry Nicky and I’m so thankful that I’m going to live here now and I don’t have to ever go back to that house” he said

Nick nodded “Me too” he said helping Jeff wipe his eyes and then kissing him. Nick lay down on the bed “Come here Jeffy come cuddle with me a bit” he said holding his arms out to Jeff.

Jeff smiled the first real smile all day and cuddled into Nick’s side feeling so safe in Nick’s arms “thank you Nicky for everything” he said 

Nick smiled “Not a problem Love” he said holding Jeff close and running his hand through Jeff’s hair to relax him further. After a few more minutes Jeff had settled down and Nick smiled “Feel better Baby?” he asked 

Jeff smiled nodding “Yes thank you Nicky” he said.

Nick smiled kissing the top of Jeff’s head “You are very welcome I’m glad to see you smiling again” he said tipping Jeff’s chin up to look at him. 

Mr. Duval knocked softly on the door and then when he wasn’t told not to come in he walked in seeing the boys on the bed he smiled. “Boys your mom says dinner is ready. Nice to see you again Jeff” he said smiling. “I’m going to be glad when we get you all moved in here so I don’t have to worry about seeing you come in my door at work” he said. He constantly worried that one day he would pull back a curtain and find Jeff as his patient. It wasn’t easy being a doctor.

Jeff smiled sadly “I’ll be glad too I don’t ever want to go back to that house again.” he said as he got up followed by Nick as they passed Mr. Duval Jeff gave him a hug which made him smile.

They all headed downstairs to the dining room and sat at the table. Nick’s mom had made tacos one of Jeff’s favorites and Jeff smiled knowing she did it for him. She always made tacos when Jeff was there especially if he had come in a situation like today. 

Mrs. Duval smiled at her family “Boys make sure to get all packed that way you can take off in the morning” she said smiling. They had a good 2 hour drive back to Dalton so they needed to leave tomorrow since it was Sunday that way they could be there for classes Monday morning. 

Jeff grinned “thanks for making tacos Mom” he said. He had called Mrs. Duval that since his Father had started abusing him he called Mr. Duval Dad as well and they both were ok with it. 

Mrs. Duval smiled “You are very welcome Jeff” she said with a smile happy to see that grin again. 

Nick smiled happy to see his boyfriend grinning again as well. "Mama, can you make sure we are up by like 8 that way we can get to school and have the rest of the day to just kinda chill?" He asked.

Mrs. Duval nodded "Are you coming home Friday?" She asked. 

Nick nodded "Unless Wes wants us at school over the weekend for rehearsal"

Mrs. Duval nodded "well just let us know when you know honey" she said.

Nick nodded "we will Mama" he said smiling continuing to eat. 

When they were done eating Nick and Jeff helped put away dinner and then they volunteered to do the dishes.

Mrs. Duval smiled "you don't have to do that boys" she said.

Jeff shook his head "No, we want to. Supper was amazing Mom thank you" he said.

Mrs. Duval smiled and kissed his forehead. "Well thank you boys" she said kissing Nick as well. 

Nick smiled "you're welcome Mama" he said.

They finished the dishes and put them away then went in and watched a movie with Nick's parents and laughed when Mrs. Duval shooed them off to pack and go to bed.

Nick smiled when they got to his room and shut the door. "I'm mostly packed all my clothes are packed and I switched out books to read since I've read the ones I had in our room. Is there anything you see that you want me to pack?" He asked.

Jeff looked around and grabbed a couple movies they hadn't watched in a while. "Don't forget your mp3 player this time" he teased.

Nick chuckled and tossed it in his bag. Nick watched as Jeff sorted through his own bag leaving a few things out to stay. "All packed Baby?" he asked stripping down to his boxers.

Jeff smiled and nodded stripping down to his own boxers and crawled into now their bed patting the bed beside him "Come to bed Nicky" he said smiling as Nick was messing with his CD player. 

Nick smiled putting in a CD he had burned of songs that reminded him of Jeff to play softly in the background. "I'm coming Baby" he said.

Jeff smirked "Not yet you aren't" he said just loud enough for Nick to hear. 

Nick grinned and crawled in bed with Jeff pulling him close “oh is that a promise Mr. Sterling?” he asked with a smile. 

Jeff smiled and nodded “I love you so much Nicky make love to me?” he asked.

Nick smiled “of course baby and I love you too” he said holding Jeff close and kissing him passionately. Nick then kissed his way down Jeff’s neck and sucked on his collarbone knowing it drove Jeff crazy. 

“N-Nicky” Jeff moaned as Nick started sucking along his collarbone he moaned a little louder when he felt Nick move lower and felt him kiss a trail down his chest to his waist “Please Nicky I want you to touch me” he said lifting his hips so Nick could take his boxers off him.

Nick smiled slipping Jeff’s boxers down his long legs and kissed his way up from Jeff’s ankle to Jeff’s cock taking it in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down a few times loving the sounds his boyfriend was making. Nick moaned when he felt Jeff pull his hair as he was sucking on him. 

Jeff moaned as Nick took him into his mouth “Nicky so good” he moaned his boyfriend was a pro at this and Jeff loved it. He pulled Nick’s hair again knowing it turned Nick on and moaned when Nick moaned around his cock causing vibrations along it. 

Nick loved that he could make Jeff fall apart like this. He reached in the bedside table and grabbed a condom and the lube and slicked his fingers entering one into Jeff as he pleasured him with his mouth.

Jeff moaned as Nick entered him with a finger “Nicky more please I want you” he moaned. 

Nick smiled and added another finger stretching his boyfriend and after a few moments added a third, once he was sure Jeff was ready he removed his fingers and rolled the condom on himself he slicked himself and then slowly entered Jeff. 

Jeff moaned as Nick stretched him and whimpered when he removed his fingers only to moan again as Nick entered him “Nicky you feel so good” he moaned “Please move” he said pulling Nick’s face down for a kiss.

Nick smiled into the kiss and slowly started thrusting into Jeff moaning at the tightness of his boyfriend “Damn Jeffy so tight” he moaned. 

Jeff smiled arching into Nick as Nick thrust into him “Nicky” he moaned wrapping his legs around Nick’s waist and pulling him in deeper.

“Fuck! Jeffy” Nick moaned as Jeff pulled him in deeper “So good” he said thrusting a little faster and angling his thrusts just right to hit Jeff’s prostate. 

 

“NICKY” Jeff moaned as his boyfriend hit that special spot inside him “Fuck Nicky right there please don’t stop” 

Nick smiled he had no intention of stopping continuing to hit that spot just right, Jeff was tightening around him so good he knew they weren’t going to last long tonight but then again they never did when Jeff came back from his parents house especially if Jeff had been hit by his Father as he had this time. “J-jeffy!” he moaned feeling heat pool in his belly.

Jeff moaned arching into Nick he loved when Nick made love to him like this they both needed this just to be with each other and be one again. Jeff smiled he knew that once they were back at school Nick would take his time with him and love every inch of him but tonight it was stress relief for them both for Jeff because of what he had been through and for Nick because Jeff was safe now and he had worried so much. “N-Nicky! I’m so close” he moaned.

Nick moaned and nodded “Me t-too Baby” he said thrusting a little faster and harder still hitting Jeff’s prostate every time. 

Jeff moaned as Nick hit his prostate and his orgasm crashed over him “N-NICKY” he moaned as he came all over his their chests.

Nick moaned as Jeff tightened around him when he came and it pulled him over the edge too “J-Jeffy I’m gonna… JEFFY” he moaned as he came inside his boyfriend and collapsed on top of him.

Jeff smiled panting and ran his hand through Nick’s damp hair “that was amazing baby” he said “thank you” 

Nick smiled “You’re welcome Jeffy” he said knowing Jeff meant for more than the sex.

Jeff continued to stroke Nick’s hair while they caught their breath. Once their breathing had calmed Nick gently pulled out and tossed the condom then wiped them both off with a few tissues and then lay down pulling Jeff to him and kissing him sweetly. “I love you Jeffrey Sterling” he said 

Jeff smiled into the kiss and then caressed Nick’s cheek “I love you too Nicholas Duval” he said cuddling into Nick’s chest and wrapping his arms around Nick’s waist before closing his eyes “Good night Love” he said 

Nick smiled “Night Jeffy” he said kissing the top of Jeff’s head and closing his eyes happy now that he knew that Jeff would never have to go back home again.

The next morning Mrs. Duval smiled when she went in Nick’s room and found them curled up together in bed. She went over and gently shook Nick “Nick honey? It’s 8 o’clock sweetie” she said softly.

Nick opened his eyes “huh? Oh thanks Mama” he said gently shaking Jeff who had his head on Nick’s chest “Jeffy time to get up” he said 

Jeff rubbed his eyes and nodded sleepily “ok Nicky” he said then looked up and saw Mrs. Duval “Morning Mom” he said smiling.

Mrs. Duval smiled “Morning Jeff” she said “You two get your shower or showers taken and get dressed and I’ll go finish making breakfast” she said leaving the room and heading back down stairs. 

Jeff smiled getting up and stretching then grabbed a towel and looked back at Nick “Are you gonna join me baby?” he asked

Nick smiled nodded getting up and stretching he grabbed a towel as well and followed Jeff into the bathroom. Nick turned the water on setting the temp and then stepped in and held his hand out to Jeff

Jeff smiled taking Nick’s hand and stepping in with him and pulling the curtain. Jeff waited for Nick to get his hair wet and then he grabbed the shampoo and washed Nick’s hair then gently pushed Nick under the shower spray and rinsed it. Once Nick’s hair was rinsed he kissed him and then traded places with him.

Nick smiled into the kiss and then washed Jeff’s hair for him. Then they took turns washing each others bodies and got out wrapping their towels around their waists and headed back to Nick’s room to get dressed. 

Once they were dressed they headed downstairs taking their packed bags with them and setting them in the hall by the door then made their way to the dining room as Mrs. Duval set pancakes and sausage on the table for them. “Eat up and make sure you get enough to eat you two have a good 2 and a half to 3 hour drive ahead of you” she said getting them each a glass of milk. 

Nick and Jeff happily ate their breakfast each taking a second helping to make Mrs. Duval happy. 

Jeff looked around “Dad at work?” he asked

Mrs. Duval nodded “Yes he got called in this morning but he’ll be off tomorrow. He already talked to his boss about it” she said 

Both boys nodded and helped her clear the table. Nick kissed her on the cheek and hugged her “Bye Mama if Wes doesn’t hold us hostage this weekend for rehearsal we’ll see you Friday night” he said laughing.

Jeff laughed and hugged Mrs. Duval and kissed her cheek too. 

Mrs. Duval smiled hugging both her boys and kissed them back. “Ok Honey just let me know when you find out and call me when you get there let me know you got there safe” she said walking them to the door and waving as they pulled out of the driveway and headed to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian was sitting at his desk finishing his History report that was due at the end of the week it was only Sunday and he still had all week to work on it but what the Hell he might as well get it done early and be done with it. He was just finishing the last page when he heard his roommate yelling at his boyfriend coming down the hall. 

“HOW COULD YOU?!?!? NO! I DON’T WANT YOUR EXCUSES WHAT’S DONE IS DONE AND I AM DONE WITH YOU BLAINE ANDERSON! WE ARE THROUGH! LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON’T TALK TO ME I MEAN IT! GOOD BYE!!” Kurt yelled coming in the room and slamming the door in his now ex-boyfriend's face as soon as he came in his dorm room he broke down, he slid down the door with his back against it and started crying. 

Sebastian had looked up when Kurt came in and was at his side in an instant when he saw him crying. Sebastian knelt down next to Kurt “Hey, what’s going on?” he asked.

Kurt looked up at his roommate and one of his best friends and started crying harder “How could he Bas? Why? I don’t understand” he sobbed.

Sebastian pulled Kurt in his arms “Ok one thing at a time Princess” he said thoroughly confused “What did he do?” he asked.

Kurt leaned into his roommate’s embrace “I-I caught him with someone else” he sobbed “He cheated on me!” he said crying into Sebastian’s shoulder.

Sebastian saw red for an instant but then shook his head one problem at a time first he needed to get Kurt taken care of. “He what?” he asked not believing what he heard 

Kurt cried harder “how could he Bas? I don’t understand” he said

Sebastian shook his head “I don’t either, he’s definitely dumber than I thought possible” he said rubbing Kurt’s back. 

“Maybe you were right when you said it is easier your way that way you don’t get attached and you can’t get hurt” he sobbed. 

Sebastian sighed “Kurt, I have a confession the only reason I’m such a player is because I can’t be with the one person I really want to. And if you tell anyone I said that I’ll have to kill you” he said.

Kurt laughed despite the situation and nodded “Your secret is safe with me Bas you know that” he said. “Why can’t you be with them?” he asked curious despite hurting as badly as he did.

Sebastian smiled “Well until recently he was with someone else but right now from what I understand he’s not ready for a relationship” he said. 

Kurt nodded he could understand that completely. “It hurts so bad Bas” he cried “H-he was my first and now he does this?” he asked.

Sebastian nodded “I know I’m so sorry he did this to you Kurt” he said. Sebastian usually wouldn’t be caught dead comforting someone but Kurt was different he had seen Sebastian at his worst and still wanted to be friends. Kurt was one of the very few people that knew Sebastian had a soft side and one of the even more select few who had actually seen it. 

Kurt just cried into Sebastian’s shoulder letting all the hurt he felt out. “I-I don’t think I’m going to go to class tomorrow” he said into Sebastian’s shoulder.

Sebastian nodded “I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t Kurt” he said rubbing his roommate’s back while he cried. 

Kurt looked up at Sebastian “C-can I sleep with you tonight?” he asked “I just don’t want to be alone in my bed” he said sniffling.

Sebastian smiled “Sure” he said he hated seeing Kurt like this but it would give him an excuse to hold him so Sebastian wasn’t complaining. Sebastian had wanted Kurt since they first became roommates but Kurt had somehow fallen into the arms of the Hobbit and had been with him ever since Sebastian had hoped that one day Kurt would ditch the Hobbit but he never thought Blaine would do something like this. 

Kurt smiled a little “Thank you Bas” he said reaching in his pocket for his small pack of tissues and blew his nose then took another and wiped his eyes. He pulled slightly away from Sebastian “oh I’m sorry Bas, your shirt is all wet now” he said dismayed.

Sebastian chuckled leave it to Kurt to worry about a shirt “It’s fine Princess I promise it’s just a t-shirt” he said shaking his head slightly. 

Kurt gave Sebastian a small smile then furrowed his brows "you know when we were fighting he actually had the nerve to say that the other guy was better in bed then me?" He said looking at Sebastian the hurt evident on his face "which really isn't my fault I was only as good as he let me be I wanted to try things but he never would." He said.

Sebastian shook his head "I'm sorry Kurt" he said feeling terrible for his roommate. "That's part of the fun" he said trying not to think of all the things he would like to do to this beautiful boy. 

Kurt nodded "that's what I tried telling him" he said with a sigh.

Sebastian smiled "you deserve better" he said caressing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled "and you deserve whoever the boy is that you like" he said.

Sebastian smiled and laughed "well when he's in a better emotional place we'll see" he said.

Kurt smiled "he'd be lucky to have you" he said.

Sebastian swore his heart stopped at those words. He gave a nervous laugh to cover it up. "You think so Princess?" 

Kurt smiled and nodded "I would date you" Kurt said under his breath not knowing Sebastian heard him.

Sebastian was shocked "You......you would?" He asked

Kurt turned beet red "Y-you heard that?" He asked embarrassed.

Sebastian chuckled nodding "It's ok Kurt you're actually the guy I was talking about"

Kurt smiled "I am?" He asked then hugged his roommate. "Are you ok with giving me time?"

Sebastian smiled "of course take all the time you need Kurt I don't want to be a rebound because they never end well” he said. 

Kurt nodded “Yes that’s why I want some time, Thank you Bas” he said. “I can still sleep with you tonight right?” he asked

Sebastian chuckled “Of course nothing has changed except now you know I like you” he said smiling. 

Kurt smiled he couldn’t believe how fast his day had turned around he was still hurting from what Blaine did but he was happy to know that Sebastian thought he was worth waiting for. “What were you working on?” he asked he remembered seeing Sebastian at his desk when he came in. 

Sebastian looked at Kurt confused “What? Oh, I was finishing the History report that is due Friday” he said.

Kurt laughed “So, you do know that it is due Friday?” he chuckled “Over achiever” he teased poking Sebastian’s side.

Sebastian laughed batting Kurt’s hand away “Yes I know its due Friday but I had nothing else to do so I figured I would get it done early” he said. 

Kurt laughed "and again I say over-achiever" he teased again.

Sebastian smiled rolling his eyes "you are one to talk Hummel I know yours is done or pretty damn close to being done as well" he said poking back at Kurt's side.

Kurt laughed and nodded "ok you got me I have like a couple paragraphs and the conclusion left." He said scooting away from Sebastian's hand that seemed to know all his ticklish places. 

Sebastian smiled happy to see Kurt smiling and laughing. "I'm glad you are feeling better" 

Kurt smiled "It still hurts that he would do that but, I don't know things have been feeling off between him and I lately so maybe this is why"

Sebastian nodded "Could be" he said. "Atleast you weren't fighting and he throw it in your face that he's been cheating. I've been there and it almost hurts worse to find out that way then to catch them cheating" he said. "Especially if you think everything is fine" he said.

Kurt nodded "I think I'm glad that didn't happen" he said. 

Sebastian nodded "it hurts worse because it like comes out of nowhere" 

Kurt nodded and looked at Sebastian "I think I'm gonna take my books back down to the library and get a few more. I'll be back in a little while" he said getting up and putting his books in his messenger bag.

Sebastian nodded "take your phone with you just in case he tries to start trouble" he said.

Kurt nodded showing Sebastian his phone in his pocket. "I'll be back in a bit. You know what I think I'll take Jeffy with me." He said.

Sebastian nodded "good idea" he said.


End file.
